Dimmer circuits are extensively utilized in devices requiring a variable amount of power. This is typically accomplished by either a manual potentiometer switch that is manually turned by the operator, or a remotely controlled circuit. In the manual potentiometer, the operator is required to be at the location of the switch. Remotely controlled circuits use counters to count the number of pulses to activate a relay to vary the amount of power delivered to the load. One such circuit receives a single radio frequency signal from a transmitter. The signal is amplified, limited, filtered and detected. The output of the circuit is a digital signal which is sent into a counter means. The counter reacts to the duration of the digital signal which changes the firing phase of a triac to illuminate the light to the requested lighting condition. An inadequacy of this circuit is that the circuit uses a single frequency which allows for error from noise and other transmitters by interfering with the circuit function.